


Azazel's "special" child

by antrazi



Category: Big Bang Theory, Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, special children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Supernatural / Big Bang Theory, Azazel, theoretically Sheldon Cooper was one of his special children, but he had enough sense to leave him where he was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azazel's "special" child

Azazel looked over the figure of one of his children.

Somewhere the dead soul of George Cooper was laughing about getting the better end of a deal with a demon.

If there was ever a human who wasn't fit to be the reigning ruler of hell, it was Sheldon Cooper.

The demon didn't know which kind of demonic ability Sheldon had gotten, if it had even been able to manifest under his overly logical mind.

To develop and train them all these possible and different abilities needed strong emotions to activate them, Azazel assumed the theoretical physicist wasn't even capable of the necessary depth of emotion.

And even if he could, he would never be able to rule hell. Intelligence wasn't enough, demons were warped human souls, having human emotions. Warped and evils one, but they had them. Sheldon lacked a total understanding of motivations and had such a high grade of social ineptitude, even the possibility was a disaster in itself.

No, he had to leave this human where he was.

Still, there was Missy Cooper, and contrary to her twin brother she had potential for girl queen of hell.


End file.
